what does it feel like?
by love looks like me
Summary: when I lonely fire elf meets an even lonelier traveler, will the two find what they have been looking for or will the tons of attention for their attraction for each other cause trouble for their friendship. that's what happens when you take a risk ...you don't know if you're going to fall or fly. also this story contains lesbians and a lot of smut so if you don't like DONT READ


Chap 1

(Elizabeth's P.O.V)

My full afro sagged around my shoulders due to the intense rain. I whistled a little tune and turned to see a figure coming up the mountain I was sitting on. The rain became heavier and I got up to leave. It was a long way back to town and it was already turning out to be a long night. I continued my whistling and started to make my way down the mountain, which was going to be hard since the rocks were so slick from the water. The figure and I were getting closer and closer from passing each other and although my advanced eyes could not see the person that was in the jacket, my senses were telling me that this person was hiding its aura, something only skilled people can do. After sensing this I became tense due to the fact that I was alone in harsh weather with a potential threat, and since I'm only a 3 on the power scale in my village (I'm not very strong but I work well with magic) I began to distance myself from the stranger and tried to get out of arm's length of it.

(Dianta's P.O.V)

My presence must have scared the figure that was much smaller than mine because I could feel her aura spike with fear as we got closer to each other. She might live in that town I just passed, but that town looked deserted. Not only was she scared, but her aura was weak…very weak. She began to move sideways, probably trying to distance herself from me. And in that brief moment she slipped on one of the rocks and tumbled her way to the bottom. I froze and thought about what I should do. If I help her then I could get a place to stay for the night, if I don't help her then I might have to walk to find another village. I sighed and made my way back down the mountain so that I can find her and see if she was alright.

Halfway to the bottom I spotted her heavy breathing figure lying in a pile of pointy looking rocks. She got up and struggled to stand. She stopped and turned to look at me then her eyes went wide after realizing who I was. Although it was raining heavily, I could see her eyes were a bright orange and were rimmed with red. Her skin was dark ebony which really made her eyes pop. Her hair was deep red but was all sagged from the rain. Her little elf ears were facing downward and she was shivering, she was either cold or scared out of her mind. Taking a chance, I began to remove my coat and threw it on the ground close to her.

(Elizabeth's P.O.V)

The figure I was trying to get away from removed its coat and threw it on the ground next to my feet. I looked up at the figure's exposed state and was shocked to find out it was a girl with long black hair and black eyes that were so big I saw no white in them. She looked pale which probably meant she wasn't from around here. Her height was impressive standing taller than even my brothers. Her aura still alarmed me but she was quiet and motionless the whole time I was checking her out, so I bent over and picked up the jacket. My back and sides were hurting pretty bad from my fall and my head had a killer headache, but the figure might still be a threat so I tried to stand strong and looked for a place to run if I needed to.

(Dianta's P.O.V)

Her eyes started to dart back and forth. She was probably wondering how she was going to escape if I tried to attack her in this vulnerable state. She had the jacket in her hands but she just held it close to her chest and was staring at me. The rain was still pouring hard and I wished I was inside but I didn't want to scare her so I remained still. After a while she took one step forward and looked at me to make sure I was still in the same spot then she looked for another safe spot to put her foot on the wet mountain side and stepped again, but she looked at me to make sure I was still in my place. She repeated this slow pace until she was right in front of me. She pressed my coat to my chest until I took it and began to move back to her original place. When she reached her spot again I sighed and threw the jacket back at her (trying to gain her trust). She looked at the jacket next to her feet and picked it up once more but instead of properly giving back to me she threw it at me. I caught the jacket and became very irritated, "I gave it to you so that you can wear it!" I screamed at her through the rain. She shook her head and screamed back, "I'm a fire elf! I'm not cold at all! You should wear it!" That made sense, she wasn't cold she was scared. I nodded my head and put the jacket back on but by that time it was covered in rain water on the inside as well.

(Elizabeth's P.O.V)

I watched as she put her jacket back on but remained in her spot. Oh! I see! She must be a traveler who was hoping that if she helped me she would get a place to sleep for the night. I cupped my hands around my mouth and said, "I'm not taking you home with me!" her expression didn't change as she turned and began to walk up the mountain again. After I couldn't sense her or see her any more I continued down the mountain until I got to my village. My village was pillaged by thugs and ruffians a long time ago when I was 5 and I still live here as the only living fire elf. So yes, I am very wary of strangers and "travelers". The last house left in the village that is still livable is on the very edge and it's not as burned and stolen from. As I entered the house I took off my wet clothes and donned new ones. It was still raining heavily outside and I began to feel bad about not taking that girl with me, plus I'm lonely and it's nice to have company every once in a while. After that depressing thought a knock was heard at my door. I went to go answer it but then I sat back down and remembered my village is abandoned and I sensed an aura that that only a true pro could contain. The knocking continued and became louder until I heard, "I know you're in there...I saw you come in this house." Coming from behind the door. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the stranger from the mountain.


End file.
